marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Forge (Earth-2149)
, ; formerly | Relatives = unnamed daughter (deceased); T'Channa (son-in-law, deceased); K'Shamba (grandson) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = New Wakanda, Asteroid M | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly Black)Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = Forge has a bionic right leg and hand | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Magician | Education = | Origin = Mutant cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Sean Phillips | First = Marvel Zombies #4 | Last = Marvel Zombies 2 #5 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Forge’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Forge of Earth-616. Somehow, Forge manages to find his way onto Asteroid M unscathed, it is here that he meets the Black Panther who seems to be missing some limbs, and the head of Janet van Dyne, who most certainly is! 5 Years Later By the time the inhabitants of Asteroid M decide that its safe to return to Earth, Forge has already built T'Challa a new arm and leg, and has also constructed a suit for Wasp, which allows her to move around, though her head, (and teeth), are isolated by a glass dome. 40 Years Later With King T'Challa on the throne of New Wakanda, and the zombified Wasp seemingly cured of her hunger Forge has created a new suit for her, and stores the newly discovered head of Hawkeye in her old suit. Forge is working with Wasp when she detects unusual movement in the grounded satellite and disappears to investigate. When the long-missing 'cosmic zombies' returned to Earth, Forge donned the salvaged Iron Man Mark 1 armor- which he had recovered from Stark Industries long ago, adding various upgrades to increase its strength- allowing him to assist the 'good' zombies against their fellows, until the zombies were either destroyed or realized that they had overcome their hunger. Unfortunately, after the deceased zombies were buried, the remaining zombies were sent away by Malcolm Cortez, who attacked Forge when he attempted to argue in favour of bringing them back, proclaiming that the zombies were someone else's problem now. This unclear if he survived the hits or not. | Powers = Seemingly those of Forge from Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Forge's right leg is cybernetic, a replacement he created for his original leg, which was lost during combat operations in Vietnam. It contains various devices which he has used in emergencies. He has also harvested it for parts and upgraded some of the Iron Man Suits. He has created fantastic futuristic devices including cybernetic systems, sophisticated holograms, and elaborate computer and fiberoptic systems. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Forge appears to be wearing his costume from , and occasionally the Mk.I Iron Man armor. | Trivia = * Forge was the one of the two heroes to not get infected or eaten (the other is Shadowcat). | Links = }} Category:Forge's Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Intuitives